


Tis But a Scratch

by Space_Mabel (colacharm)



Category: Captain Underpants Series - Dav Pilkey
Genre: Blood mention but nothing graphic, M/M, This could be seen as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colacharm/pseuds/Space_Mabel
Summary: Two people sleeping in a hammock isnt the best idea.





	Tis But a Scratch

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
George yawned, stretching out and sighing as the hammock swayed back and forth in the breeze. He looked over at harold and smiled, admiring him as he worked, tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration, graphite and crayola marker ink smudged across his cheek. Harold looked up and smiled. "You almost done with the next page?"  
  
George blinked sleepily for a moment then nodded, passing it over with a yawn and looking for reactions. He smiled along with Harold, their cares becoming less and less and their eyes becoming heavier as the time passed.  
  
After a while, George sat up and stretched. He sighed. Harold was sound asleep on the floor of the treehouse, snoring softly and drooling. George rolled his eyes lovingly and climbed down, picking his friend up and carrying him back over to the hammock. Very carefully, he climbed in with his friend, laying alongside him. Once he had everything balanced out and the hammock stopped swinging precariously, he pulled a blanket from off of the floor and draped it lightly over the both of them, sleepily messing with Harolds hair. Harold hummed in his sleep, hugging George close and smiling. George smiled back and looked out the window, drifting off to sleep as well.  
  
◇  
  
The two awoke about an hour later with a loud thud, the hammock flipping over and dumping them both onto the ground. George winced and hissed in pain, looking at his knee. Harold looked around and rubbed his eyes, waking himself up. "George- George are you okay?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, I think I landed on a branch..."  
  
Harold made a startled noise and scrambled off of the ground and over to his friend. There was a small scratch on his leg, hardly even bleeding. Harold squeaked fearfully.  
  
"We-we've gotta g... tha-that is blood...." Harold said, pale.  
  
George put his hands on Harolds cheeks, squishing them together, his warm brown eyes locking with Harolds green ones. "Harold, I'm fine......... Everything is a-okay..."  
  
Harold nodded a little and breathed, putting his hands on top of George's and taking slow, deep breaths. He closed his eyes for a while. George smiled.  
  
"You good?" He whispered.  
  
"Only if you are, " Harold replied, looking up at him. George grinned and nodded.   
  
"Of course I am, you think a tiny scratch could stop me?" He did a little pose, looking heroic. Harold laughed to himself as he went through one of the treehouse drawers, getting a bandaid. He patted the floor and George sat down, stretching his leg out. Harold winced. The scratch was already scabbed over, hardly the size of his finger. Still, Harokd got a little woozy at the sight. George ruffled his hair. "C'mon, stay with me, Harold."  
  
Harold looked up at him and nodded, putting the bandaid on. He admired his medical feat, glowing with self pride. George grinned and opened his arms, letting Harold come in for a hug. They stayed in eachothers arms for a while, blissful.  
  
"You wanna sleep out here tonight, George? Its a nice night."  
  
George nodded. "Yeah. That sounds good."


End file.
